Clipboards are used for many different applications such as securely holding papers and providing a user with a portable and convenient writing surface. Because of their portability, clipboards are often used in an environment that is not otherwise conducive to holding papers and writing. For instance, police officers normally use a clipboard as an aid to issue traffic tickets at the site of a traffic stop. Traffic tickets may be issued at night when it is difficult for the issuing officer to efficiently fill out the ticket form using a traditional clipboard. It is hard for a police officer to view a driver's license and copy driver's information to the ticket form in a dark environment without returning to his vehicle. Though officers normally carry a flashlight, it is awkward for the officer to hold the flashlight while simultaneously holding the clipboard, writing, and reading the small print on the driver's license.